Sweet Marmalade
by Classiera Niza
Summary: [CHAPTER 1] Hubungan kami seperti anjing dan kucing, peluang melakukan hal yang romantis sangatlah tidak mungkin! Dia ketua dan aku wakilnya, dia pintar dan aku juga pintar kok! Dia sadis aku juga begitu! Lalu kenapa dia selalu mengaturku seenak warna rambutnya? Demi selai jeruk kesukaanku, akan kubuat dia tunduk dan bertekuk lutut!/"... Apa aku ini bukan wanita? Dasar banci."/RnR?
1. PROLOGUE

**Prologue ….**

Kedua kaki mungilnya mengentak dengan keras di atas marmer, cahaya mentari pagi menembus jajaran kaca bening sekolah menyinari rambut hitam pekatnya yang berkilau indah. Tak jarang ia menoleh ke belakang seraya menjerit-jerit nelangsa disertai umpatan kekesalan, peluh pun mulai membanjiri seluruh tubuhnya. Dirinya berlari dengan gesit membelah keramaian para murid di koridor—tidak rela ditangkap oleh pangeran super sadis dibelakangnya.

Sungguh! Dia lebih mirip seperti seorang buronan polisi daripada Cinderella sekarang.

"Kumohon menyingkir dari jalan sekarang! Tidak bisakah kalian lihat iblis yang mengejar di belakangku ini?" teriak gadis itu membahana.

"Hey! Siapa yang kau sebut iblis? Ayolah, bukankah kau sudah kekurangan asupan oksigen karena berlari?" balas orang dibelakangnya ditambah seringaian menggoda miliknya.

"Masa bodoh ah! Kau menyiksaku, _tawake_!"

"Jangan protes! Itulah caraku menunjukkan rasa kasih sayang padamu!"

Anehnya, tak seorang pun mencegah aksi kejar-tangkap mereka bahkan guru sekalipun—malahan ada yang ber- _fangirlingan_ ria. Apa yang sedang berlaku sekarang?

"Ahh~ beruntungnya sekolah ini memiliki murid seperti itu. benar-benar unik!"

"Berkat mereka yang menjabat sebagai ketua dan wakil OSIS. Sekolah kita menjadi terkenal ya?"

Begitulah kira-kira perkataan beberapa guru yang tengah menonton aksi kejar-tangkap itu. Ingin rasanya sang gadis mengguyur seluruh sekolah dengan bensin kemudian membakarnya. Terjangkit virus apa sih sekolah ini? Keributan seperti ini seharusnya dihentikan, bukan dijadikan bahan tontonan.

"Apanya yang kasih sayang? Kau itu terlalu menyiksaku dengan perlakuan kurang ajar _itu_! Iblis sialan!" umpatnya.

Sang Wakil Ketua, bernama Kuchiki Rukia. Seantero sekolah mengenalnya sebagai perempuan paling sadis namun berwajah manis dengan _cutter_ yang selalu siap sedia di saku rok. Cita-citanya adalah ingin membuat sang Ketua sujud dan mencium kakinya. Namun perlu diingat satu hal, dirinya selalu kalah telak jika menghadapi sang Ketua dalam berbagai bidang.

"Bilang saja kalau kau suka. Kemarin kau sudah berjanji akan menyelesaikan semuanya hari ini! Di ruang OSIS!"

Ketua OSIS, Kurosaki Ichigo. Dicap dengan Rukia sebagai pangeran bertampang iblis yang entah kenapa mampu membuat para wanita bertekuk lutut. Cita-citanya ingin mengenyahkan _cutter_ di saku Rukia dan membuatnya menangis. Yang perlu dicatat, dia selalu gagal melenyapkan benda itu sebab Rukia menyiapkan berlusin-lusin _cutter_ —Ichigo sudah lelah menghitungnya—di rumah.

"Jangan membuat percakapan ini semakin ambigu _tawake_! Aku bukan budakmu, kerjakan saja sendiri atau mintalah bantuan pada Ishida! Aku tak mau disuruh-suruh oleh iblis, berhentilah sebelum kurajam kau!"

"Aku tidak takut. Karena—" Ichigo menggantung perkataanya dan meningkatkan kecepatan berlari. sejurus kemudian dia berada di depan Rukia dan memojokkan gadis malang itu ke dinding koridor sekolah. Memberikan senyuman maut sedangkan Rukia hanya bisa sumpah serapah mengutuk iblis berkedok malaikat di depannya.

Dapat dipastikan sekarang, semakin banyak orang yang menonton drama gratis ini.

"Kau ditakdirkan untuk jadi budakku! Kerjakan sekarang atau kutambah lagi tugasmu, Kembali ke ruang OSIS!"

"Tch! Kau bisanya hanya memerintah! Dan asal kau tahu, sampai kapan pun aku tak pernah setuju menjadi wakil ketua OSIS. Menyerahlah karena aku akan membuat surat untuk pindah sekolah." Rukia melepaskan diri dari kurungan Ichigo. Mengentakkan kaki dengan kasar dan menyebar _death glare_ kepada seluruh murid yang menonton mereka.

"Aw~ Kuchiki _senpai_ imut!"

"Kurosaki _senpai_ keren!"

"Kyaa apa mereka pacaran?"

"Tolong hentikan omong kosong itu, jika Rukia mendengarnya kalian akan kena amukannya. Semuanya, kembali ke kelas masing-masing!" tegas Ichigo. Matanya mengerjapkan atensi ke sekitarnya. Sebelah tangan Ichigo menggaruk tengkuk seraya mendengus sebal atas sikap Kuchiki Rukia yang menurutnya terlalu menjengkelkan.

"Seseorang berandalan sepertimu tak akan kulepaskan sampai kau menjadi jinak. Walaupun kau seorang Kuchiki, kau tetaplah seorang gadis SMA biasa. Aku ketuanya di sini." Dengan langkah gontai Ichigo berjalan menyusul Rukia, ah dia punya firasat buruk sekarang.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Karena tak semuanya rasa selai jeruk itu masam.**

 **Jika pun masam, pasti kau masih bisa merasakan manisnya.**

 **Rasa manis yang sama sekali tak pernah dirasakan oleh indra pengecapmu.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Sweet Marmalade** **  
** **By Classiera Niza**

 **Disclaimer © Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

* * *

 **A/N :**

PART INI AKAN DIREVISI.

 **Sign,** **  
** **Classie**


	2. Chapter 1 Stand-up!

Gadis itu memutar pena di sela-sela jarinya, matanya fokus menatap sebuah lembar kertas berisikan laporan bermacam-macam kegiatan sekolah. Tugas seperti ini sangat membosankan baginya kalau boleh jujur, seakan mencekik lehernya dan membuat matanya perih. Bagaimana tidak? Berulang kali, ratusan kali, setiap kali laporan yang dibacanya hanya itu-itu saja! Merasa geram, gadis itu menendang meja menggunakan kaki, pena yang dipegangnya kini sudah patah menjadi dua bagian.

Sang Ketua yang merasa ritual paginya terganggu dengan serta-merta melirik si pelaku seraya berkata dengan sinis, "Aku tahu kau orang kaya, tapi tolong hargai semua barang-barang milik sekolah. Atau kau mau kuikat dan kugantung di atas pohon seperti bulan lalu?"

"Membaca majalah Shonen dan menyerahkan kewajibannya kepada wakil. Itu namanya ketua brengsek! Dan aku ini S bukan M, catat itu!" damprat Rukia.

"Kita tidak membicarakan S dan M. Cepat selesaikan bagian itu sebelum bel berbunyi." Dan si gadis pun kehilangan kata-katanya tatkala melihat si ketua kembali menekuri majalah Shonen dengan khidmatnya.

Haruskah dia mengeluarkan benda keramat yang berada di sakunya sekarang?

Ingatkan dia untuk memesan peti mati nanti.

Dan juga menebar kelopak mawar hitam di atas makam Ichigo.

Tak lupa mengadakan pesta tujuh hari tujuh malam.

Skenario demi skenario indah pun tersusun rapi di benak Rukia. Menarik salah satu sudut bibirnya, diam-diam memuji kemampuan otaknya dalam menyusun skenario maut yang mampu membuat bulu kuduk berdiri siapa pun itu—

"Jangan terlalu percaya diri, kau tak akan bisa melakukan itu. menjatuhkanku saat _sparring_ saja kau tak mampu," ucap Ichigo yang kemudian membalik halaman majalah.

Pengecualian untuk Ichigo, si raja iblis dari dasar neraka terdalam.

"Kau memang abnormal, Ichigo," gumam Rukia seraya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan.

"Kau lebih abnormal lagi tahu!"

"Iblis."

"Sadis."

" _Otaku_!"

"Maniak _cutter_!"

Perang saling lempar kata atau lebih tepatnya hinaan pun terus berlanjut. Semakin lama semakin panas karena keduanya tak mau mengalah.

"Hei mata empat! Selesaikan tugasmu!"

"Kau pikir aku pakai kacamata gara-gara siapa eh? _Kaichou_ sialan!" Rukia memekik geram, dia ingat kejadian tiga bulan lalu ... saat itu Ichigo memberikan tugas yang melebihi kemampuan Rukia, membuatnya mau tak mau bekerja sampai larut malam di keremangan cahaya lampu belajar. Dan itu berlangsung selama beberapa minggu, alhasil matanya menjadi begini.

"Yhaaa, jangan salahkan aku! kita kebagian tugas sama rata 'kan? Matamu saja yang aneh!"

"Kau!"

 **Kring! Kring!**

 _Saved by the bell_. Istilah itu benar-benar ada, seperti malaikat yang tiba-tiba turun untuk menyelamatkan. Yang diselamatkan di sini bukanlah Ichigo atau pun Rukia melainkan ruangan OSIS. Jika bel tidak berbunyi maka ruangan itu akan luluh lantak tak terselamatkan lagi, seluruh benda akan hancur akibat perbuatan dua manusia paling ganas seantero sekolah.

Semua tempat yang pernah dijadikan arena _sparring_ mereka selalu bernasib sial. Ada saja sesuatu yang rusak dan perlu diperbaiki—contoh yang mudah adalah ruang OSIS sendiri. Kurosaki Ichigo dan Kuchiki Rukia, perpaduan sempurna yang mendatangkan bencana.

BENCANA.

* * *

 **Sweet Marmalade** **  
** **By Classiera Niza**

 **Disclaimer © Bleach belong to Kubo Tite**

 **Warning!  
[DALAM TAHAP REVISI]** **  
** **AU, Typo(s), Misstypos, OOC mutlak, ga yakin sama EYD-nya, Ide Mainsetrum aja, Don't like? Just click** _ **'back**_ **' ok?**

 **Chapter 1 "Stand-Up!"**

* * *

"Ruu- _chan_ _please_ deh!"

Senna menatap Rukia dengan ekspresi memelas terbaik yang bisa ditampilkannya, mata berkaca-kaca dan beberapa detik sekali menyentak-nyentak bahu seperti menahan sedu sedan. Tak lupa menahan napas agar wajahnya terlihat merah. Taktik ini terbukti sangatalah ampuh membujuk Rukia yang notabene si sadis tanpa rasa belas kasihan di hatinya.

"Mukamu menjijikan Senna, mejauh dariku," tandas Rukia.

Sayang beribu sayang ... Rukia kini sudah kebal dengan serangan itu dan menggeleng tegas. Belum putus harapan, Senna kembali melancarkan serangan (rayuan) bertubi-tubi entah itu mentraktir makan, membelikan boneka Chappy, meghadiahkan _cutter_ paling tajam, bersedia menjadi budak, bahkan mengerjakan PR rukia. Tawaran yang menggiurkan namun tidak menggoyahkan Rukia sedikit pun.

"Senna ... hal yang seperti ini laporkan saja pada Komite Kedisiplinan. Buanglah sampah pada tempatnya!"

"Sudah kulakukan Ruu- _chan_ , tapi dia juga angkat tangan. Yang dihadapi Nell sih."

"Langsung saja pada Ichigo! Jangan pada wakilnya," balas Rukia masih tak terima.

"Ichigo menyuruhku untuk melaporkan ini padamu. Hahh dasar OSIS tidak becus." Bagaimanapun juga mengatakan hal ini adalah pilihan yang paling akhir bagi Senna sebab dia tahu pasti apa yang akan terjadi. Rukia merupakan seseorang yang paling bertanggung jawab atas jabatannya walau seringkali dia marah-marah, tak dapat disangkal lagi bahwa didikan keras dari keluarga Kuchiki berpengaruh besar terhadap kepribadian nona satu ini. Dan perkataan tadi, jelas sekali kalau Senna menghina kemampuan Rukia.

"Nah ini dia. Kenapa aku ingin mengundurkan diri dari jabatan wakil OSIS. Tak sudi aku mendapat _partner_ brengsek macam Kurosaki Ichigo, bisa-bisa namaku juga ikutan tercemar."

 _'Namamu sudah tercemar sejak kau masuk kemari Ruu-_ chan _,'_ batin Senna.

"Ihh Ruu- _chan_ aku bercanda lho~ Kurosaki- _san_ itu orang baik-baik hanya saja dia tidak peka." Rukia berhenti berjalan, menolehkan kepala ke arah Senna sambil tersenyum lembut ... salah! Menyeringai.

"Hoo~ cieee yang berada di zona _friendzone_ nih. Mau kubantu untuk membobol hatinya?" Wajah Senna memerah seketika, senjata makan tuan! Tidak hanya meguras tenaga, Senna haru rela diperolok-olokan seperti ini oleh Rukia. Dulunya dia sempat menyukai Ichigo sih, tapi sekarang sudah beda lagi!

"Asal kau tahu, kita sudah sangat _out of topic_. Tolonglah bantu klub Kendo Ruu- _chan_ ... kami sudah tak sanggup lagi mengatur Nell." Senna menggenggam lengan Rukia yang menatapnya datar seolah berkata _'Bukan urusanku'_.

"Aku lihat jadwalku dulu, kalau kosong ... besok saat jam istirahat aku akan ke sana. Kau ini lulusan Hueco Mundo Senna, jangan buat malu." Rukia melepaskan tangan Senna lalu berjalan ke luar gedung sekolah. Sesekali menyapa dan tersenyum ramah kepada semua orang di halaman sekolah. Jika Senna perhatikan, Kuchiki Rukia yang dulu sangat berbeda dengan yang sekarang.

Rukia yang dulunya kasar, penampilan berantakan, jarang tersenyum, suka berkelahi, tak pernah absen untuk bolos, ditakuti semua orang, dan sangat liar.

Sekarang?

Dia seperti Cinderella cantik yang telah disihir ibu peri. Lihatlah cara dia berjalan dan tersenyum bak Miss Universe yang berjalan di atas _red carpet_ , ditambah lagi dengan atensi semua yang orang tertuju padanya sebagai sang primadona sekolah yang berwibawa dan bertanggung jawab.

 _Acting_ yang sempurna!

Percayalah, sifat Rukia yang ganas dan liar itu sudah mendarah daging ditubuhnya—seantero sekolah tahu itu. Yang membuatnya berbeda sekarang adalah, Rukia menjadi lebih baik dalam mengontrol emosi, sopan santun pada yang lebih tua dijunjung tinggi olehnya, dan dalam sekajap Rukia mampu mengubah semua pandangan orang di sekolah terhadapnya. Dari gadis nakal menjadi gadis baik.

Si sadis yang pintar sekali!

Yang Senna tahu, perangai jelek Rukia selalu ditunjukkan di depan Ichigo. Mereka berantam layaknya anjing dan kucing, selalu saja adu argumen, tak ada yang sanggup berlama-lama di ruang OSIS jika ada Kurosaki dan Kuchiki. Senna juga penasaran, bagaimana semua anggota OSIS bisa bekerja sama dengan dua makhluk ajaib? Yahh apa pun itu, Senna juga sudah lelah memikirkannya.

"Tunggu dulu Ruu- _chan_. Apa kau lupa kalau Nell juga lulusan dari Hueco Mundo?"

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

"Aku kembali," ucap Rukia memasuki ruang OSIS.

"Kuchiki- _san_ , apa kau sudah makan siang? Kalau belum, aku punya dua _bento_ lho, makan bareng yuk," ajak Orihime melambaikan tangannya. Semua orang di sana membeku seketika seakan badai salju datang menghampiri ruang OSIS. Inoue Orihime, gadis cantik dengan tubuh sintal yang memilki rambut panjang tergerai indah, bendahara OSIS. Namun jangan kalian tanya rasa masakan dari gadis itu.

"Ah tentu Inoue- _san_ , letakkan di mejaku." Rukia tersenyum manis membuat semua orang di sana mengembuskan napas lega. Kenapa seperti itu?

Karena kalau Rukia tidak mau, otomatis tawarannya berpindah kepada salah satu dari mereka. Bencana.

 _'Rukia kau memang malaikat penyelamat.'_

"Dan Ichigo." Rukia berjalan ke meja Ichigo yang dengan santainya meminum kopi. "Kaupikir gelas siapa yang kaupakai?"sambung Rukia mengernyitkan alis.

"Tentu saja gelasmu, ada yang salah?" jawab Ichigo polos.

"Kesalahan besar! Gelas itu baru saja diisi dengan racun tikus un—"

 **BRUUSHHH**

Semburan kopi melesat keluar dengan indahnya, mengotori lantai marmer putih dan wajah mulus Rukia. "Sialan kau sadis. Jangan berbohong deh, kutambah tugasmu!" bentak Ichigo.

Hening sejenak, kini semua orang sudah menutup mata tak berani melihat Rukia dan Ichigo.

Dengan sabar Rukia merogoh sakunya mengeluarkan _cutter_ tercinta, mengarahkannya ke leher Ichigo ditambah lengkungan senyum sadis terukir di bibir. "Bersihkan mukaku sekarang, atau kau mendapat _kiss mark_ dari ini," ancam Rukia.

Ichigo yang mengenal nada bicara itu mau tak mau menurutinya. Mengambil tisu terdekat dan membersihkan wajah Rukia dengan takut-takut, mulai dari dahinya, mata, pipi, hingga turun ke bibir.

"Wahh asupan nih."  
"OTP gue yang gak _canon-canon_!"  
"Gawat."  
"Siapapun yang bawa HP tolong foto!"

"Singkirkan tangan kotormu dari bibirku!" pekik Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo—mengabaikan anggota OSIS yang mulai heboh.

"Kau yang minta wajahmu dibersihkan, padahal jelas-jelas punya tangan sendiri," bantah Ichigo.

"Che terserah. Oh iya sudah terima laporan?" Rukia lagi malas adu argumen, sebaiknya dia segera beralih ke topik lain.

"Dari Senna maksudmu? Sudah," jawab Ichigo.

"Kenapa belum bertindak?" tanya Rukia kembali dan mengacungkan _cutter_.

"Err kau tahu, Nell itu wanita. Jadi aku tak mau jadi laki-laki brengsek yang bertindak kasar pada wanita."

"Ohhh~ kau selalu bertindak kasar padaku. Apa aku ini bukan wanita? Dasar banci." Jujur, ini sebuah penghinaan bagi Rukia. Yang perlu Ichigo lakukan adalah memberikan peringatan pada Nell, tidak harus membating tubuh gadis itu ke lantai seperti yang Ichigo lakukan padanya. Tulang Rukia rasanya patah semua, sedangkan Ichigo tertawa setan ... di mana coba harga dirinya sebagai laki-laki?

"Pengecualian untukmu. Kau itu _budakku_."

"Jaga mulutmu. Lalu siapa yang turun lapangan sekarang?" Rukia duduk di mejanya, mengurut dahinya yang terasa berdenyut-denyut.

Masalah klub Kendo: Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck menantang semua orang yang ada di klub untuk _sparring_ dengannya. Junior maupun senior, semuanya harus ikutan. Bagi yang tidak ikutan akan diseret secara paksa ke arena. Tak ada jalan keluar, yang terkuat dia yang berkuasa.

"Aku minta tolong padamu untuk menasihatinya. Kalian sama-sama alumni Hueco Mundo 'kan? Mungkin dia akan lebih mendengarmu?" Ichigo mengambil sebilah kursi dan duduk di depan meja Rukia.

"Oh hebat sekali. Senna juga diserang olehnya _baka_! Yang terkuat dia yang berkuasa!" Rukia menelungkupkan wajahnya ke meja, mengacak rambutnya sebagai wujud pelampiasan frustrasi.

"Seperti itukah prinsip yang kalian terapkan di Hueco Mundo? Pantas saja disebut sekolahnya para pembunuh dan psikopat," sindir Ichigo.

Rukia mengangkat wajahnya, mengeliminasi jarak antara wajahnya dan wajah Ichigo. Nyaris hidung mereka bersentuhan sebelum Ichigo menjitak keras dahi Rukia. "Aduhh sakiit!"

"Mau apa kau? Cari kesempatan dalam kesempitan? Mulai tertarik dengan wajah tampanku?" kata Ichigo yang sudah kelewat percaya diri.

"Wajahmu standar _Kaichou_ , tenagamu yang luar biasa. Aku cuma mau bilang, tidak ada sesuatu yang gratis di dunia ini," kata Rukia seraya mengelus dahinya yang memerah.

"Kau minta imbalan? _Fine_! Kuchiki Rukia _di-be-bas-tu-gas-kan_ dari OSIS selama seminggu dan aku yang akan menggantikannya, puas?"

Rukia tertawa bahagia sampai-sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Persis seperti orang menang lotre, Rukia berpindah ke meja Ichigo kemudian naik ke atasnya. "Itu artinya aku bisa ikut kejuaraan Wushu, uahhh belum pernah aku merasa sebahagia ini."

"Untung saja badanmu ringan, jika tidak pastilah meja itu akan terbelah dua," ejek Ichigo namun Rukia tak peduli. Saking bahagianya Rukia tidak sadar kalau sudah menginjak lembar tugas milik Ichigo. Gantian Ichigo yang tersenyum sedangkan wajah Rukia pucat pasi.

"Maaf _sensei_ , kali ini ruang OSIS bakalan hancur lagi." Melipat lengan _gakuran_ hingga batas siku, Ichigo menyuruh semua anggota untuk ke luar. Alih-alih ingin bersantai, dia harus kembali berkutat dengan tumpukan kertas. Lama-lama Ichigo bisa gila.

"Ups."

* * *

 **-O0O-**

* * *

Esoknya, saat jam istirahat tiba, Rukia menepati janjinya. Kejadian di ruang OSIS kemarin, sebaiknya tidak usah dibahas ... karena Kenpachi- _sensei_ terpaksa turun tangan melerai mereka berdua. Bisa ditebak betapa mengerikannya ruang OSIS, tak ubahnya seperti kota Hiroshima saat dibom atom.

Berada di depan klub Kendo yang bisingnya minta ampun ditemani Senna. Rukia mencoba bersabar dan terus bersabar sebab dari tadi—

Dia dikacangin.

"Senna, aku mau masuk tapi orang-orang sialan ini menghalangi jalanku. Apa suaraku terlalu kecil untuk masuk telinga mereka?"

"Ayo masuklah~ pandai-pandailah untuk menyalip badan mereka."

"Kau tak menjawab pertanyaanku sama sekali," protes Rukia.

Beruntung bagi Rukia dan Senna yang meiliki badan mungil nan lincah, mereka menyalip kerumunan massal dalam waktu sepersekian detik. Tepat di tengah ruangan … Gadis cantik, berambut hijau, paling nyentrik di antara anggota klub Kendo lainnya, berteriak lantang sambil mengacungkan _shinai_ nya ke langit-langit, "Selanjutnya!"

"Umm permisi Nell- _san_ , dia selanjutnya!" Senna mendorong bahu Rukia keras hingga jatuh tersungkur mencium lantai—dalam hati Rukia mengutuk perbuatan Senna yang seenak dengkul itu.

"Eh bukan! Aku kemari hanya ingin menasihatimu kalau kau tidak boleh bersikap seenaknya terhadap semua anggota klub Kendo seperti ini. Tolong dimengerti ya Nelliel- _san_?" ujar Rukia setelah berdiri tegap ... sekuat tenaga menahan tekanan darah yang sudah bergejolak di seluruh tubuh ketika melihat Nell menodongnya dengan _shinai_.

"Siapa kau?"

"Wakil ketua OSIS, Ru—" dengan segera Rukia membungkam mulut Senna menggunakan gumpalan saputangan. "Ha ha ha namaku Rukayya." Senna melotot tidak percaya, kenapa mirip sekali dengan nama orang Arab?

 _'Masa bodoh dengan nama, aku ingin merajamnya sekarang,'_ batin Rukia.

"Kalau begitu ganti pakaian, akan kudengarkan ceramahmu nanti ... Wakil OSIS."

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~To Be Continued~**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Ini tulisanku waktu masih SMP *ketawa kering*

PART INI AKAN DIREVISI. Tau lah, tulisanku benar-benar berantakan dan memerlukan perbaikan di beberapa tempat.

 **Sign,** **  
** **Classie**

* * *

 **Balasan Review for anonymous and no-login**

 **Ruki Schiffer** **  
**iya, memang sudah rencana dari dulu buat fic Reverse Harem!Rukia :v tapi tak kunjung terlaksana karena Negara Api menyerang :'(  
keren 'kan cita-cita mereka berdua senpai? Sudah Update, semoga suka ya? :)

 **Ghinakyu** **  
**Aku juga suka sama kamu yang sudah menyempatkan baca fic ini XD makasih banyakkk  
Ah etto, saya rasa ini updatenya kelamaan :v tapi gak papa kan? semoga suka sama chapter ini ya?


End file.
